


Shadows

by settledownfrohike



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledownfrohike/pseuds/settledownfrohike
Summary: To Mulder on the morning after: A TXF Poem





	Shadows

To Mulder on the morning after:

 

Your shadows are

Evaporating with

daybreak

 

I see you

In light

now

 

I never noticed

Your freckles

Before

 

This moment is

A keepsake

embezzled

 

It will remain

A talisman

blessed

 

To ward off

The doubtful

Dusk


End file.
